Ezra's Biggest Lie of All
by SutaHime
Summary: Aria just found out about the true crime novel Ezra was writing. She just found out that there entire relationship has been a lie. Is this the truth or is he covering up for something much bigger?
1. Chapter 1

When I saw the hurt in Aria'a eyes, I knew that I had just about killed her myself. I wanted to tell her the truth. The truth about everything; about A, about Alison, about the book, and about the blackmail. I wanted to tell her so many time, but I loved her too much. Even if it meant breaking both of our hearts, I knew I had to lie to the woman I love more than anything in the world.

It all started several months ago, when I got an anonymous text:

"Interesting choice of extracurricular activities. I bet all the all the students would try to get an 'A' if they knew the extra credit assignments. Ditch the schoolgirl or I tell everything"

I brushed it off as nothing. I knew my relationship with Aria was wrong and that I could lose my job, but at this point I was in too deep. I knew I loved Aria and that I would literally do anything for her. A job, after all, is only a job. I could not be blackmailed that easily.

However, then the text messages kept getting weirder and weirder. They began to take on a more menacing tone.

"What happens to naughty students that fall for their teachers? They end up getting hurt."

Attached to this was a picture of Aria and me sitting on the couch in my apartment, but instead of the beautiful eyes I had looked into so often, there were exes. Whoever was sending these messages had taken a picture of us inside my apartment! I was livid and also a little afraid. Not only was someone watching us during our most private moments, but someone threatened to hurt Aria. My career was one thing, but hurting Aria! I would never let anything happen to her. That is when I responded to the text.

"Leave us alone! You get off on spying on us, you sick pervert?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. I wouldn't make me mad when your precious girlfriend is on the line and I know everything about her. She really does look peaceful when she is asleep. Almost like she was dead, huh?"

This text came with a picture of Aria curled up in her bed sleeping peacefully, completely unaware that someone was taking pictures of her. In the background you could see her bedroom window, which meant that this sicko was in her room. The must have been standing right next to her as she slept. At this point I couldn't take it anymore. I had to protect Aria no matter what the cost. But how?

"Ok, what do you want from me? I'll play your little game for now. Just don't hurt her"


	2. Chapter 2

I kept waiting, on edge, for a text, but nothing came. I put it out of my mind for the time being and just focused on Aria and our blossoming relationship. I invited her over for a movie night and let her pick the movie. She picked some awful foreign film with subtitles, but honestly, I was more interested in watching her. Although our relationship was still growing and it was, I'll admit, quite unconventional, this girl had completely captivated me. She was wise beyond her years and she had a magnetic pull on me. I had never felt anything like the attraction I felt for her. Not just physical, but her entire being. She had an air of sophistication and an aura of innocence that coupled together to enchant and bewitch me. Lost in my thoughts about how I had never been so enraptured by a woman, I began thinking about what would happen if anything ever did happen to her. My heart literally ached at the thought of losing her; of losing this love that I cherished. We had not been together long, but I knew that our love was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I would never find another love like Aria Motgomery. Aria, looked over at me completely lost in my thoughts.

"Are you even watching this movie?" She asked with a sly smile crossing her lips "Because if you are not watching this, I have a better idea"

Returning her sly smile and all sorts of ideas playing out in my head, I responded "oh, what did you have in mind?"

"We need a picture of the two of us together" she stated matter-of-factly.

This was not really the idea that I had in mind, but she looked so cute and so determined, that I could not say no to her. "I want a picture of my boyfriend, Mr. Fitz, so you have to wear this" she said as she handed me a paper bag.

"Can I at least draw myself a sexy, brooding, bad boy smile?" I asked grabbing a sharpie intending to draw myself onto the paper bag. "And, if I have to have a bag on my head, so do you. I tossed her a sharpie. "Better yet, you draw me and I'll draw you."

She set to work drawing my face onto the bag, glancing up every once in a while to study the contours of my face. She noticed that I was done in seconds and frowned at me. "If you don't want to do this, you could have just said so" she said, her full lips turning down to pout.

"It isn't that!" I said earnestly "I am just finished. Here, take a look for yourself", I said handing her my bag.

When she saw the bag, she immediately threw her arms around my neck and kissed me fervently on the mouth. Rather than drawing her face and falling short to capture her stunning beauty with my amateur artist skills, I had written "I love you, Aria Montgomery with all my heart and I will do anything for your love, even take a picture with a paper bag on my head". Although I knew that I was in love with her for quite some time, I had not expressed it to her yet. I did not just want to blurt it out awkwardly. For such an amazing girl, it needed to be a perfect declaration. While writing a note on a paper bag may not seem perfect, it suited Aria perfectly. It was quirky, beautiful, and simplistic, exactly like Aria. And, based on the kisses she was littering all over my face, she felt the same way.

"I love you, too Ezra Fitz and I know you would do anything for my love" she said looking up at me with her big doe eyes.

At that moment, I knew that I had never had a more perfect moment in all the world. Not only did I tell Aria that I loved her, but she loved me in return! It was the kind of moment that you wish you could freeze and bottle up, treasuring forever. I knew I had given Aria a gift far better than a picture of the two of us. I had given her a beautiful memory that she could keep in her heart.

I looked over at here relishing in the perfection of the moment, when I felt a slight vibration in my pocket.

"You didn't think I forgot about our arrangement, did you? You want Ms. PaperBag to keep breathing, it is time to do as I say"


	3. Chapter 3

I was now under the thumb of an anonymous texter. All of the texts were mundane, almost silly actions. I had to put something seemingly innocent in a locker at school or leave a note on a chalk board. I knew that these items probably held a deeper meaning to the intended finder, but I rationalized my actions away saying that they were just harmless pranks or petty revenge. Honestly, even if it was worse actions, I would have done just about anything to keep Aria safe.

That Monday morning, before the bell rang, I got a text from my constant shadow, who now dubbed herself as A. She told me to make sure to right every A on my chalkboard in capital letters. I thought this was an easy enough task, albeit a rather strange one. I complied without giving it a second thought. When Aria and her friends, Spencer, Emily, and Hannah walked in, I saw them pointing at the chalk board and whispering to each other. I hoped that they just viewed the writing as eccentric and did not give it a second thought. However, I noticed the disease in Aria's eyes throughout the entire class.

After that period, I caught Aria before she was leaving, looking frazzled. I wanted to make sure everything was alright. I saw her give a side long glance at all the capital A's before she looked me straight in the eye and said, "Why did you write like that?" I couldn't tell her the truth that someone was blackmailing me. If I revealed everything, it might put her in unnecessary danger.

"I am teaching The Scarlet Letter, I was just trying to make a point about how prominent an A can be" I improvised, silently thanking the school board for selecting The Scarlet Letter next on the curriculum and not Catcher in the Rye.

I noticed her visibly soften as she let out a huge sigh of relief. We talked casually after that and I invited her over to my house for one of the few meals I can cook. She left the room with an air of relief, but my unease was just beginning. I was able to rationalize my actions by saying they were harmless. I failed to see how letters on a chalkboard could have any real impact on anyone. That is until I noticed the profound effect it seemed to have on Aria and her friends. I suddenly realized I was in a lose-lose situation. Either this psycho A hurts Aria because I refuse to comply or I emotionally torture her by giving into A's demands. What could I do? I knew I had to protect her safety, so I decided that the pranks were alright as long as I was there to ease her burdens. I vowed then and there that I would always be there for her, to pick up the pieces. As long as she was safe, I knew I was making the right decision. Although, that night I fell asleep with the image of Aria's panicked eyes from the mere sight of all those A's on the board. I was in over my head, but I had to continue with the tasks until I could figure out who A is and why she wanted to hurt Aria.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Halloween time in Rosewood and I was even more on edge than usual. Every time I saw a masked kid, my heart stopped a little bit. Aria was always on my mind and how to protect her. I thought with Mona locked up in the sanitarium, my life would be easier. However, I quickly realized that it wasn't just Mona threatening Aria's life. Aria had her heart set on going on a ghost train ride around Rosewood. All of her friends were going and so I thought it might help set my mind at ease. She was so excited about planning the costume and because I would be masked, we could go as a couple. The more I thought about it, the more excited I got. Not only would I be able to keep her safe, but we would be able to go out on a real date. Not to mention, I was sure Aria was going to look incredible in her costume. However everything soon changed when I got a text.

"If you step one foot on that train, Aria will become the ghost of the ghost train ride"

I thought to myself, if I go in costume, A will never know that I am on the train. I will just meet Aria there and then I can keep her safe.

"Don't even think about wearing a costume. I am EVERYWHERE, remember?"

Great! Not only was this text message stalker ruining my date with Aria and my entire life, but she could read my mind, too. Feeling pretty miserable, I had to come up with a way to break it to Aria. I knew she was waiting in my apartment, so I headed home. The moment I opened the door, her eyes lit up.

"Hey, you almost got a preview of upcoming attractions. I am working on my costume for tonight."

She looked so excited, that I hated myself for doing this. "Umm, we have a problem with tonight"

"wh- what sort of problem?" she asked obviously hurt and confused.

Struggling to come up with a believable lie, I said the first thing that came into my mind. "I can't go". Come on Fitz, I thought to myself. You can do better than that. In order to by some time, I sat down at my desk.

"Ezra!"

"I know, I know, I've got, umm, a meeting in Philadelphia about ghosting an autobiography. It is actually someone worth writing about this time. It would pay for all of next year. But, it has to be tonight"

Pouting, she muttered, "Oh, crap!"

"Crap, indeed" I responded."But, I will make it up to you"

Softening a little, but still pouting, she put her hand on the back of my neck and said, "I know you will, I just really wanted you to see my costume"

"Well, I can see it tomorrow"

"Playing dress up for your man is one thing, but any other night you end up on an afternoon talk show" she said, still hurt, but with a playful tone.

I really hated to do this to her, but I had to keep my resolve. Trying to mask my sadness and match her playful tone, I said "depends on the costume. Besides, I've got a little bit of time right now" as I pulled her into my lap for a kiss. Hoping to distract her from her disappointment and get to kiss her, I leaned in close and just as I was about to kiss her deeply

"Trick or treat!"

Obviously the mood was ruined as Aria went, "Great", rolled her eyes and peeled herself from my lap. "Night of the living preschoolers"

After that, Aria headed off to the train in her Daisy Buchanan costume and I settled into a night of bad movies and microwave popcorn. Feeling sorry for myself, I tried to reassure myself that I was doing the right thing. Even though I wanted more than anything to be with Aria on that train, I wanted to keep herself. About half way through the first movie, I felt the familiar vibrating of my phone. Hoping it was Aria texting me that the train ride was lame and she wanted to come home, I immediately looked.

"What happens to a Daisy when it is picked from the ground? It withers up and dies"

I knew she was talking about Aria in her Great Gatsby costume, but I did everything she asked of me, so I knew Aria would be safe.

"I am playing your stupid little game, so leave her alone"

"Well, the rules have changed, Mr. Fitz. Break the bitches heart or I'll break it permanently."

I was ok with playing stupid pranks on her at school or cancelling a plan to go on a date in order to protect her, but breaking her heart was something I just couldn't do. I could not see my life without her in it and albeit selfish, I just could not break her heart.

"No. I cannot break her heart. I will do anything else that you ask me to do, but I cannot hurt her".

"Keep that up, guess who's not going to make it to the end of the line?"

Attached to that was a picture. At first it was hard to make out what I was seeing, but the more I looked, the clearer it became. It was a picture of Aria in a box, next to a dead man. I did not wait to see what text came next. I just got in my car and I drove to the train station. When I got to the train station, I sent the hardest text that I have ever had to send.

"You win. I will break her heart, but if I ever find out who you are, you will pay for this"

"I knew you would see things my way. The second they let me on the train, I had to see if she was ok. I saw her the moment, the door opened. She was ok, she wasn't hurt. Relief washed over me.

Confused Aria asked, "What are you doing here?"

"They said someone was hurt so I drove along the tracks until I found you."

"Well, you found me"

I had never been so happy I found her. "I found you. I found you" I kept repeating hugging her close to me. I had never been so afraid of anything in my entire life. One thing was certain, A was not messing around. Although the relief was washing over me, I now had to break her heart. The heart that I was desperate to protect.

But then a text came through.

"Tonight was just to show you I mean business. You don't have to break her heart yet, but I do have important work for you to do. Don't let me tell you again. Kisses!" -A


End file.
